Field of Invention
The present invention relates to verification systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for cash flow verification by third-party payment platforms.
Description of Related Art
Due to the evolution of technology, the way that consumers access to services is changed. Specifically, nowadays consumers can use a computer or smart phone to connect the website through the Internet, so as to obtain a variety of services. But, with the popularity of web services, network security issues become more important, especially involving business services of cash flow, which for more stringent security requirements than other types of Web services. In order to strengthen the safety of web services for consumers, the current network uses multiple authentication mechanisms, so as to ensure the security of Web services. However, once the authentication mechanisms are not working properly, they will affect the Web services adversely.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the elated field to provide a verification system, without affecting the Web services adversely.